Acuerdos prematrimoniales
by Augli
Summary: La rivalidad entre dos reinos llevaba siglos, su viejo maestro sugirió una unión matrimonial, pero no lograban formar parejas, hasta que nació Ranma ¿o en realidad es Ranko? /Parece confuso pero ya entenderemos la historia.
1. Prólogo

Un fanfic con Universo alternativo. Estoy un poco inspirada, espero salga algo bueno de esto y no se me vayan las ideas. Gracias por leer.

 **Ranma ½** es propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Islas de Wa.**

 **Región de Chūbu.**

 _Año 832._

El gran imperio Qin, y los tres reinos de Joseon, habían peleado por apoderarse de las islas Wa; como la había llamado el imperio Qin. Aunque sólo era un complejo de islas, y aunque no había oro o piedras de valor, tenían tierras muy fértiles, en las que el imperio y los reinos pensaban ocupar para sus cultivos de arroz, pues sus ciudades seguían creciendo, y varios de sus súbditos deseaban ocupar la isla para vivir, especialmente las clases más pobres, que deseaban encontrar una vida mejor en la isla.  
Por mucho tiempo, se libraron muchas batallas por apoderarse del dominio de la isla, hasta que el imperio y los reinos decidieron dividirse las islas en cinco reinos. Tres de ellos pertenecían al imperio, que era la zona sur, y los otros dos reinos, que ocupaban la zona norte, pertenecían a los tres reinos.

Por un tiempo funcionó, hasta que los habitantes de Wa, en su mayoría inmigrantes, comenzaron a cuestionarse sobre su destino e importancia para el imperio y los reinos. Pues no estaban de acuerdo en sólo ser proveedores de alimentos, sin recibir alguna ganancia para ellos, se sentían esclavizados. Pronto surgió el deseo de independencia en la población, en el sur contra el imperio Qin, y en el norte contra los reinos de Joseon. Al inicio fue difícil porque los pobladores carecían de armas para luchar, pero hubo dos clanes que se atrevieron a desafiar a los reinos usando algunas herramientas de agricultura, palos, y algunas armas que fueron robando a soldados, para luego intentar recrear las suyas. Pero no fueron las armas lo que ayudó a que vencieran, sino un nuevo estilo de pelea que dominaron dos clanes, en el cual los combatientes atacaban con su cuerpo y con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su alcance; éste estilo de pelea se llamó Combate libre, una especie de arte marcial de la que casi nadie sabía en realidad.

La había fundado un viejo maestro pervertido llamado Happōsai, y sólo había tenido dos estudiantes: Soma Tendō y Hikaru Saotome; esos estudiantes fueron los que lideraron los movimientos de independencia, pues al volver a sus clanes, enseñaron las técnicas a sus familias, reclutaron más personas y comenzaron a enfrentar al imperio y reinos.  
Los Tendō lideraron el movimiento del sur y los Saotome del norte. Fue una lucha que duró treinta años, en la que lograron que tanto el imperio Qin como los reinos de Joseon, reconocieran la independencia de la isla, y les permitieran gobernarse por sí mismos.

Todo era felicidad en Wa, después de haber sido sometidos por el imperio y por los reinos al fin eran libres. O eso creían...

Cuando la euforia por la libertad adquirida pasó, la pregunta que rondaba a todas las islas era ¿Quién gobernaría ahora? Por derecho correspondía que los clanes que vencieron a los reinos lo hicieran, más el problema sucedió porque ambas familias tenían rivalidades, pese a que los representantes del clan habían sido estudiantes del mismo maestro, y no querían reconocer la superioridad del otro. Así que una nueva época de luchas surgió entre el clan Tendō y Saotome...

* * *

 **Montañas de Byankala, Imperio Qin.**

 _Año 782_

Cuando Happōsai decidió heredar su arte, no pensó que sus discípulos querían usar sus técnicas para independizar a una nación, algo que realmente le subió el ego a las nubes. Pues si Soma y Hikaru lograban su cometido, su nombre y su arte prevalecerían por siempre.  
Y cuando Soma y Hikaru, conocieron a Happōsai, no imaginaban que fuera un anciano de muy corta estatura, tampoco imaginaban que estaban delante del hombre más perverso que conocerían jamás.

— ¿Y bien chicos, porqué razón han elegido usar mi arte? — preguntó el anciano — Hay más artes marciales y estilos que pueden aprender, que el de éste simple anciano.

— Porque supimos que usted pudo librarse de varias aldeas sin ayuda de nadie — respondió uno de los jóvenes que tenía un largo cabello negro.

— Además, nadie conoce su estilo, porque usted, toma lo mejor de todas las artes, y desecha lo que no le sirve — añadió otro joven que tenía los ojos azules y cabello rojo.

— No me convencen mucho sus argumentos — dijo Happōsai, los chicos iban a protestar pero Happōsai les hizo la seña de callarse y continuó — pero, tengo 78 años y he pensado en retirarme, así que necesito herederos — hablaba más para sí mismo que para ellos — si pasan una prueba, consideraré entrenarlos — sentenció.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

— Bien, díganme sus nombres, edades y de dónde vienen— dijo el anciano.

— Tendō Soma a su servicio maestro — reverenció— tengo 14 años, y vengo del reino de Chinzei.

— Saotome Hikaru, tengo 13 años, y vengo del reino de Ezo.

— Muy bien chicos, yo soy Happōsai; y seré su maestro si pasan la siguiente prueba — comentó.

— ¿Qué prueba es anciano? — preguntó Hikaru impaciente.

— Más respeto a tu maestro muchacho — regañó el anciano y Soma asintió.

— ¿Cuál es la prueba querido maestro? — preguntó Soma ahora con tono amable.

— Así es como deberías dirigirte a mí Hikaru-chan — alabó el anciano — en fin, la prueba es que me ayuden a recuperar un viejo tesoro que me pertenece.

Llevaban días caminando con el maestro por toda la zona montañosa de Byankala, la verdad, esperaban que la prueba a la que se refería el anciano fuera inmediata, es decir algo que conseguirían en ese momento, pero en realidad les había dicho que tendrían que ir a la aldea de Nyucheizu para recuperar su tesoro. No les pareció una tarea difícil, además por la cantidad de días de distancia, el maestro les estaba enseñando técnicas de espionaje, que consideraban útiles, así que, Soma y Hikaru consideraban que ya eran los alumnos de Happōsai. Y todo iba muy bien, hasta que al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que la aldea no era nada parecida a cualquier otra aldea, para empezar, el anciano había advertido que debían ocultarse totalmente, luego tan sólo había mujeres en esa aldea, y finalmente cuando el anciano explicó que su tesoro eran las prendas íntimas de las mujeres...

— ¿Se ha vuelto loco? — gritó Hikaru.

— ¿Qué clase de tesoro es ese? — reclamó Soma también.

Ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte del anciano, les sorprendió la rapidez, pues no pudieron ver el golpe del viejo.

— Cállense y obedezcan si quieren que les enseñe mis secretos — sentenció el anciano.

Y así, más forzado que voluntario, los chicos tomaron todas las prendas que pudieron, hubo un momento en que Happōsai los reprendió por tomar prendas de mujeres ancianas.

— Sólo ropa de jovencitas, recuerden.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber eso? — protestó Hikaru.

— Por el tamaño Saotome — dijo Soma.

En eso estaban, mientras el anciano saltaba riendo y tomaba algunos objetos que consideraba de valor, saltando de casa en casa.

— Oye Soma.

— ¿Qué pasa Saotome?

— ¿No te parece esto más un robo, que la recuperación de un tesoro?

— Si me lo parece, pero si queremos aprender, debemos obedecer.

— Qué remedio — suspiró el muchacho, sintiéndose inconforme.

Siguieron hasta que un grito de guerra femenil los alertó, vieron a su maestro saltando y detrás de él una multitud de mujeres con palos, espadas, y otras armas, que trataban de atacarlo pero que éste burlonamente esquivaba.

— Corran muchachos ¿o quieren morir? — les gritó el anciano y rápidamente emprendieron la huida.

Y esa fue, la primera de muchas persecuciones a causa de los robos de Happōsai, que sufrieron Soma y Hikaru.

Unas horas más tarde, un tanto agitados y sudorosos, llegaron a un manantial, y decidieron parar, pensando que ya no los perseguían y que debían haber dejado muy atrás la aldea.

Happōsai de inmediato revisó el motín, y sonrió satisfecho, diciendo cosas raras, que los chicos prefirieron ignorar. Estaban a punto de sentarse o acostarse en el suelo, cuando una pequeña figura apareció y con un aura de batalla que los alertó,

— ¿Así que fuiste tú Happy? — se acercó la figura, denotando a una mujer un poco mayor que llevaba un bastón de madera en su mano derecha.

— ¡Oh Ke Lun! — exclamó el anciano — ¿Has venido a visitarme? — burlón — oh espero que tu hermosa hija, Wei Lin te acompañe — fantaseó.

— Tú has sido quien robó las prendas y las gemas ¿verdad?

— No sé de qué hablas mujer, seguramente la edad te está afectando.

Ke Lun no soportó más y atacó al anciano, le molestaba su descaro, pues las prendas estaban a simple vista en el suelo, y seguramente las gemas las tendría escondidas en su ropa. Soma y Hikaru corrieron a esconderse, mientras observaban embobados como el anciano y la mujer peleaban entre sí. Era impresionante, aunque Hikaru tenía la impresión de que la mujer era más poderosa que el anciano.

Fue un momento en que el anciano estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque de bomba, cuando Ke Lun lo lanzó por los aires apenas usando un dedo, al ser lanzado cayeron algunas piedras de colores que resultaron ser las gemas a las que se refería, Soma y Hikaru se impresionaron, soma corrió tras el cuerpo de su maestro, asustado de que quizá no viviera más. Mientras Hikaru se quedó observando a la mujer.

— ¿Tú también quieres pelear? — preguntó amenazante.

— No señora— contestó — aquí tiene, las prendas que robamos con el maestro, lamento lo ocurrido — se disculpó.

— ¿Qué hace un jovencito como tú, con un hombre como Happōsai? — preguntó un tanto extrañada de la actitud del joven.

— Aprender el todo vale del maestro — contestó.

— Y el entrenamiento era robarnos ¿cierto? — Hikaru asintió, Ke Lun negó — ¿Por qué aprender de él?

— Para liberar a mi pueblo de los invasores, por eso.

Ke Lun lo miró fijamente, tomó los paquetes de prendas y las guardó en sus mangas, dejando impresionado al muchacho.

— Ven a verme cuando hayas aprendido suficiente de tu maestro — comentó y se fue.

Al poco tiempo Soma regresaba cargando al maestro, que ya se veía recuperado pero no quería caminar.

— Saotome ¿estás bien? — fue lo primero que Soma dijo al verlo.

Hikaru asintió.

— ¡Noo! ¡Mis tesoros! ¿Qué ha pasado? — saltó de los brazos de Soma, llorando al no ver nada de su motín

— La señora me venció, apenas y la pude tocar — dijo como explicación.

— Qué remedio, deberé entrenarlos para que esto no vuelva a pasar— dijo Happōsai— bueno descansen que mañana inicia su verdadero entrenamiento.

Hikaru pasó cinco años entrenando con Happōsai y con Soma, tenía que admitir que se sentía más fuerte que cuando llegó con él para instruirlo. Además había recorrido gran parte del imperio Qin y en ocasiones, habían visitado los tres reinos de Joseon. Hikaru había aprovechado para observar a los habitantes de cada región que pisaban, especialmente sus métodos de pelea, tanto local como militar. Soma también comenzó a hacerlo cuando observó a Hikaru, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarle el porqué lo hacía.

— Verás, cuando nos conocimos dijimos que queríamos aprender el arte del maestro para liberar nuestra tierra ¿no es así? — Soma asintió — pues precisamente por eso vigilo a ésta gente, necesitamos conocer sus métodos para defendernos — explicó.

— Es cierto.

— Además Soma, aunque derrotemos a los cinco reinos, tú y yo nos enfrentaremos también y voy a vencerte — dijo arrogante.

— ¿Qué? — Soma no se lo esperaba.

— Te venceré para que mi clan, sea el que gobierne a Wa — aseguró.

— En tus sueños Saotome, yo te venceré.

— Eso está por verse — sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras cargaba en su espalda un pequeño morral, en las que estaban sus pertenencias.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — interrogó Soma.

— He tenido suficiente entrenamiento del maestro, seguiré por mi cuenta — respondió — ya se lo he dicho. Así que prepárate Tendō, que voy a vencerte.

Y con eso Hikaru se marchó, y dio el inicio a la rivalidad de ambos clanes. Soma siguió entrenándose con Happōsai por cuatro años más y obtuvo el título de maestro del combate libre de Happōsai. Regresó a su tierra llevándose a su maestro, pues había prometido mantenerlo por un tiempo, además deseaba que el maestro le fuera de utilidad en su batalla, especialmente contra Hikaru, del que Happōsai no hizo mención alguna después de su partida.

* * *

 **Región de Chūbu**

 _Año 842._

El enfrentamiento de los clanes Tendō y Saotome duró diez años. Diez años en los que ningún clan pudo someter al otro. Y de muchas pérdidas tanto materiales como humanas. Al analizar la situación, y más por consejo de un viejo sabio, los representantes de los clanes, decidieron hacer una tregua y dividirse las islas por región. El clan Tendō se haría cargo de la mitad de la región central hasta el sur; y el clan Saotome de la región central hasta el norte. Y con eso, el nuevo país naciente de Wa tuvo algo de paz, a saber cuánto duraría, pues tanto Hikaru como Soma seguían declarándose rivales...


	2. Chapter 1

Tres reviews, 1 favorito y cuatro seguidores a la historia. Muchas gracias :3

 **Ranma ½** es propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **La maldición de la inmortalidad.**

 _Año 843._

 _Es tan corta la vida y tan grande el deseo..._

Setenta y cinco años tenía Soma Tendō cuando se pudo sentar en su reino sin preocuparse de llevar a su pueblo a la guerra o del caos económico que había causado el período de guerras internas. Sentado en su sala de descanso, se miró al espejo viéndose con el pelo completamente cano, hasta el bigote que lo había caracterizado había blanqueado. Pensó en la rapidez con la que había pasado su juventud, no esperaba pasar de ser el hijo de un simple agricultor a volverse un rey.

Pensó entonces en Hikaru, él era hijo de comerciantes según recordaba, sonrió con cierta nostalgia recordando los días en que entrenaban con el viejo maestro, del que no supo nada al iniciar la guerra, entendiendo que se había escapado. Se preguntó si ese anciano seguiría vivo, habían pasado más de sesenta años desde que le pidieron que los entrenara, y como si fuera invocación, una ráfaga de aire se sintió en la sala, y una pequeña figura quedó sentada frente a Soma.

— Oh pero qué buen aterrizaje y qué buen motín— dijo una voz que Soma conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Ma-maestro? — sorprendido.

— Oh Soma eres tú— lo miró mientras revisaba su viejo saco verde lleno de ropa íntima— si que te han golpeado los años muchacho.

Y para decepción de Soma era verdad, pues el maestro estaba tal y como cuando lo había conocido, viejo sí, pero no acabado, y claro seguía siendo un ladrón y pervertido.

— ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? — preguntó apenas saliendo de su asombro.

— En tus pensamientos me invocaste.

— ¿Qué?

— En realidad he estado en tu reino desde hace algún tiempo, quería visitarte y felicitarte pero me entretuve con varios tesoros en el camino, ¡mira qué prendas tan hermosas! —emocionado mostraba algunos calzones de lino que reconocía eran de jovencitas.

— Nunca cambiará — negó recordando que su reino había comenzado a ocuparse del caso de un ladrón de ropa íntima, no esperaba que fuera su maestro.

— ¿Y dónde está Hikaru? — preguntó el anciano.

— En su reino maestro.

— Así que al final se lo han dividido ¿eh?

— Estamos en tregua pero seguiremos en guerra en cuanto las cosas estén en orden en el reino.

— Vaya, vaya — exclamó Happōsai — bueno Soma, espero no hayas olvidado tu promesa de hacerte cargo de tu pobre y anciano maestro.

— No la he olvidado maestro— reconoció — pero usted olvidó que a cambio me ayudaría a vencer a Saotome ¿lo recuerda? — lo encaró amenazante.

— Y a eso he venido muchacho, a eso he venido.

— ¿Entonces porqué huyó cuando empezó la guerra? — reclamó y Happōsai se sorprendió con el aura roja que desprendía Soma, además de su cara de demonio gigante. Ya le había visto enojarse antes así, pero no había que temer, Soma era fácil de calmar.

— Soma aunque soy un maestro de artes marciales, no soy un hombre de guerra, no voy a apoyar un movimiento militar, demasiada violencia y vidas perdidas innecesarias— explicaba — pero te apoyaré en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, entrenándote para que desafíes a Hikaru.

— No necesito entrenamiento maestro —replicó.

— En ese caso, desafía a Hikaru.

— Pues eso haré...

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que un mensajero del reino sur deseaba darle un mensaje del rey Soma, Hikaru no esperaba que éste lo desafiara a un duelo de combate. Rió por lo ridículo de la petición, pero aceptó el desafío.  
Se citaron en la frontera de sus reinos, el enfrentamiento sería en tres días, que era lo que les tomaría llegar al punto de encuentro, a primera hora del día. Se alistó de inmediato y llamó a su familia y a algunos miembros de su clan para que fueran testigos del resultado.

— ¿Pero acaso piensa pelear en serio padre? — preguntó un hombre de unos treinta y algo de años, era muy parecido a Hikaru en sus facciones, pero con los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño.

Era su hijo Ryoma, y quien lo sucedería a su muerte en el reino.

— ¿Dudas de que tu padre tenga la capacidad para pelear Ryoma?

— No quise ofenderlo padre, pero...

— Nada de peros — lo interrumpió — trae a la familia y prepara la caravana para que salgamos de inmediato — ordenó.

Si su hijo pensaba que estaba fuera de forma por su edad, le demostraría en el enfrentamiento que Hikaru Saotome no estaba viejo, además vencería de una vez a Soma y acabaría con la disputa por el reino. Podía imaginarse siendo el rey de toda la región, y babeaba deseando que así fuera.

* * *

Souma Tendō no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, a su padre vestido con un gi de combate color negro, hacía años que su padre no lo usaba. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber la razón de tal suceso, pelearía contra el viejo rey de Ezochi, como había sido llamado el reino norte.

— Pero padre, no le parece demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse así?

— Descuida Souma, tu padre sigue siendo muy fuerte, además ya es tiempo de acabar con ésta rivalidad entre Saotome y yo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó temiendo que el combate fuese de vida o muerte.

— Pues, quien quede en pie será el rey absoluto — declaró — y obviamente ese seré yo — se rió a carcajadas imaginándose su gran victoria.

Souma se preocupó un poco, para él la rivalidad entre los dos reyes, le parecía más una amistad. Pues, sabía la historia de su entrenamiento con el viejo Happōsai, además, aunque el periodo de confrontación entre las familias tuvo pérdidas humanas, fueron más las pérdidas económicas y el caos social lo que hizo que Kenzo, un viejo sabio que ambos reyes respetaban, pidiera que pararan las guerras, pues les hizo ver lo mal que estaban sus pueblos, y que así como ellos se rebelaron ante el imperio Qin y los tres reinos de Joseon, su propia gente podría rebelarse ante ellos. Y sucedió, poco después que el sabio hablará con ellos, tanto el clan Tendō como el clan Saotome, tuvieron que aplacar un intento de golpes de estado, provocados por otros clanes que querían el poder, sobre todo clanes que deseaban volver a aliarse con el imperio Qin.  
En esos golpes de estado fue que Souma conoció a Ryoma, pues los clanes al darse cuenta que pretendían atacar a los dos reinos y quedarse con el poder, decidieron ayudarse. De esa manera pudieron derrotar a los traidores. Y fue ahí donde Souma vio que realmente el clan líder del Saotome no era un rival como lo decía su padre, sino su amigo. Y aunque Ryoma era más áspero en su trato, pudo reconocer que era igual de honorable que el viejo Hikaru. Así que, sí, temía que la amistad entre esos viejos y las familias, se rompiera definitivamente, pero acatando las órdenes de su padre, preparó a su familia y ordenó preparar los carros para el viaje.

* * *

La gran pelea entre los viejos reyes, fue realmente muy esperada y algo concurrida, tanto por las familias reales, miembros de los clanes, como de los habitantes del reino que vivían cerca del punto de encuentro. Todos esperaban que por fin se definiera al máximo ganador.

Se preparó un amplio espacio, que sería el área de combate, marcaron con cal la zona de combate y alrededor de esa área se situaron de lado derecho los miembros del clan Saotome, y del izquierdo los Tendō. Soma y Hikaru pasaron al frente y se saludaron respetuosamente. Happōsai explicó las reglas del combate, especificando que quien quedara de pie, sería el indiscutible vencedor y dio la señal de inicio de combate.

Hikaru esperaba el ataque de Soma, Soma ya se lo esperaba, pues ya habían combatido, así que lanzó una patada que Hikaru bloqueó con sus brazos. Tomó por el pie a Soma, quedando esté con las manos en el suelo, lo que aprovechó para impulsarse y lanzar a Hikaru por los aires. Hikaru aprovechó el impulso para dirigir un poco de su energía a su puño derecho, se giró para poder caer dando el puñetazo a su rival, pero éste lo intuyó y dijo algo sobre técnica de bloqueo de la escuela Tendō.

Al final se escuchó un gran impacto y vieron como Hikaru había quedado de pie con el puño hacía Soma, que había bloqueado el golpe con sus dos brazos. Quedaron inmóviles un buen rato...

— ¿Acaso es todo lo que van a demostrar chicos? — comentó con evidente decepción Happōsai.

Como si esas palabras les hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, se separaron y volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

— Así que el viejo quiere que lo impresionemos — se dijo a sí mismo Hikaru. Sacó una katana de una de sus mangas, Soma se impresionó pero de inmediato le hizo la señal a uno de sus criados y éste le aventó otra katana.

Comenzó el duelo entre espadas, pero a Happōsai eso le aburría, sus alumnos no podían demostrar tan bajo nivel, aunque los espectadores estaban impresionados.

— ¡Hikaru, Soma, en verdad demuestren que son mis alumnos! — les gritó y les lanzó un par de bombas a cada uno.

Los dos combatientes se veían cansados, pero después de reponerse de la explosión, volvieron a ponerse en guardia, ambos comenzaron a dirigir energía por todo su cuerpo, se les podía ver emanar sus auras de batalla. La de HIkaru de color verde, y la de Soma de color rojo. Happōsai sonrió viendo que ya se lo estaban tomando en serio...

* * *

Ke Lun había sido reacia a salir de su aldea sin buenas razones de por medio, pero su hija y su nieta le habían insistido tanto que, terminó embarcándose en las "vacaciones" que tanto proclamaban sus pequeñas que necesitaban. Claro, eso no impedía que sus vacaciones fueran aprovechadas, pues en cada lugar que pasaban, la ahora anciana mujer, vendía la comida tradicional de su pueblo, panes al vapor, fideos, etc.

Habían llegado hacía algún tiempo a la frontera del reino de Chinzei. Ke Lun y sus hijas pusieron su negocio cerca de los mercados de la región. Pero cuando su hija Wei Lin le habló sobre un duelo de combate libre en la frontera, decidieron ir tan rápido como pudieron y establecer su negocio ahí, no fue mala idea porque pronto llegaron aldeanos y visitantes de los dos reinos, que querían presenciar la pelea.  
Fue por los comentarios de los habitantes que supo la importancia de semejante encuentro. Esperaba que al final el resultado no les afectara a ellas, pues sus vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y quería regresar sin contratiempos a su aldea, a diferencia de sus hijas, que se lamentaban porque ya no podrían conocer más lugares después de esa pelea.

Había dejado que su hija se encargara de atender a los comensales ese día, y a su nieta la había mandado a repartir comida a los espectadores. Mientras ella iba a ver la pelea, hacía mucho que no veía nada interesante y esperaba el encuentro fuera digno de mirar. Reconoció a Happōsai, y a los combatientes también, los recordó más por el anciano que por ellos mismos, pues los dos chicos habían envejecido. Incluso Hikaru había perdido el color rojo de su cabello, para tenerlo igual de blanco que ella.

Ke Lun recordó el tiempo en que el chico fue a buscarla para que lo entrenara, y aunque no lo entrenó completamente, si le había dado algunas técnicas que le serían de ventaja para vencer a sus enemigos. Se sorprendió de que no las usara contra su oponente, y se aburrió al ver lo flojo que el combate estaba, aunque la gente se impresionaba, claro, no tenían conocimiento de las técnicas de combate de Happōsai, y mucho menos de las técnicas que ella le enseñó a Hikaru.

Ya estaba por irse cuando sintió dos energías concentrarse, eran muy fuertes. Por fin reconoció la técnica que usaría Hikaru, y también la que usaría su oponente. Se preocupó de inmediato, si ambos detonaban esas técnicas acabarían con todo lo que estuviera alrededor, y eso incluía su negocio. Algo que no podía permitir.

* * *

Las auras de ambos combatientes se hacían más fuertes, Hikaru y Soma hacían movimientos con las manos y los pies. Happōsai estaba impresionado, conocía la técnica de Soma, pero la de Hikaru no.

— A eso se refería con entrenar por su cuenta — se dijo el anciano.

Estaban a punto de impactar sus ataques el uno contra el otro, cuando con mayor rapidez de lo que habían incrementado sus auras, éstas habían disminuido.

Todos estaban estupefactos, y Ke Lun apenas se daba cuenta que aparecer en escena fue innecesario.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — se preguntaba la gente.

Y lo que pasó, fue que tanto Hikaru como Soma habían excedido su fuerza. Quedaron los dos sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro, visiblemente agotados y con dificultad para moverse. Murmuraron algunas cosas como su dolor de espalda o cadera, achaques de vejez...

— Par de idiotas — comentó Ke Lun — dime Hikaru ¿qué pretendías hacer realmente?

A Hikaru le costó reconocer la voz, pero por el tono sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una gran estupidez. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues sintió que alguien lo jalaba, no reconocía a la figura, una anciana con camisola verde, del estilo del imperio Qin...

— Pensaba que serías más responsable, si quieres matarte, deberías considerar a la gente que tienes alrededor —regañó — además, te dije que esa técnica sólo debías utilizarla en una ocasión específica.

— Era esta la ocasión, un combate de vida o muerte — se defendió.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues ahora realmente sabrán lo que es pelear de vida o muerte.

La amazona balanceó su bastón de madera, Hikaru y Soma sintieron que una una energía los paralizaba de inmediato sin poder resistirse, además de sentir que ésta misma energía los arrastraba al centro del campo de batalla.

La anciana sacó un pergamino, y comenzó a recitar en chino. Mientras escuchaban sus palabras, Hikaru iba comprendiendo que les estaba lanzando una maldición.

 _"Es tan corta la vida y tan grandes son los deseos materiales de los hombres, poder, riquezas, fama, miles de hombres van persiguiendo las ilusiones mundanas transgrediendo la armonía de la vida. Aquellos que viven para ello, merecen perecer lentamente. Malditos sean, enterrarán conocidos, amigos, padres, hermanos, hijos, nietos, hasta que cese su obsesión por Maya y comprendan el verdadero sentido de la vida."_

Al decir esto, una enorme luz blanca cubrió la zona cegando a los espectadores.

— _¡¿Qué has hecho mujer?!_ — exclamó Hikaru en chino, mientras cubría sus ojos del resplandor.

— _Un pequeño castigo por dar mal uso a la técnica de la furia del dragón, Hikaru_ — dijo acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos — no podrán morir hasta que dejen de perseguir el poder —sentenció en japonés, y se fue saltando sin decir más.


End file.
